The present invention concerns a manual grinding tool.
An orbital sander with a sanding plate on which abrasive sheets are installed is made known in GB patent publication 23 22 582; the abrasive sheets are capable of resting with their back against the underside of the sanding plate and are clampable in place on their top side. The underside of the abrasive sheets, where sanding means are provided, faces downward/outwardly and, when the abrasive sheet carrier is mounted on a workpiece, it is usable for sanding.
The operator must use both hands to clamp the abrasive sheets in place, and the hand power tool should be placed on a solid surface. Using one hand, one end of the abrasive sheet is inserted into a slit between an opened clamping jaw and the top side of the abrasive sheet carrier, and the clamping jaw is held open in the release position until the end of the abrasive sheet is inserted so that it closes via spring force when the clamping jaw is released. This is the clamped position in which the abrasive sheet end is fixed. The abrasive sheet is automatically tightened to a certain extent in that the rotatably mounted clamping jaw tries to roll away from the abrasive sheet end, thereby carrying it along, due to an inclined-plane contact surface on the top side of the abrasive sheet carrier.
The same procedure is used with the other abrasive sheet end as is used with the first abrasive sheet end, whereby the clamping force and tightening force of the clamping means are limited.
The same disadvantages also apply for the abrasive sheet clamping system according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,161.